


Newbie

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s a senior at Ohio State University and meets just-turned-18 Sam at Columbus, Ohio’s premier gay sex club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

The pulsating beats and flashing lights had long ago gone from enticing to annoying in Kurt’s mind, but there were only so many places in Columbus to have casual gay sex with at least a modicum of class. _Seduction_ was the only place in central Ohio that came close to meeting Kurt’s standards, so until he could graduate college and finally move to New York City, he would just have to make do.

Kurt slid into the open seat at the bar and waited for Puck to make his way over. The bartender sat down Kurt’s regular drink in front of him and nodded towards a back corner. “Got a newbie that’s right up your alley,” Puck said.

Kurt and a couple of the other regular college students had a bit of an arrangement with Puck. Being a well known gay club where certain activities _transpired_ , they got their fair share of naïve 18-year-old high school seniors looking to finally sow some wild oats after years of being closeted in Bumfuck, Ohio. But inevitably following the newbies were a fair number of douchbags looking for a quick barely-legal fuck and Puck couldn’t help but have a soft spot for them. So whenever possible, Puck would send Kurt or another friendly enough younger patron over to one of the newbies to ensure everyone had a fun, _clean_ , time.

Over time, like any good bartender, Puck had learned who was looking for what in a partner. Blaine always wanted the simpering, confused ones that he could comfort when they burst into tears mid-fuck. Jeremiah loved the ones that put on a big show, walking in the club full of confidence and swagger, only to end up begging for it minutes later in the back.

And Kurt … Kurt liked the All-American type; adorable, corn-fed, and just a little bit nervous to be doing what they came here to do. As Kurt turned to look at the newbie that Puck had picked out for him, he took a moment to appreciate Puck’s matchmaking skills. The boy was blonde and broad-shouldered and was actually wearing a flannel shirt.

Kurt downed his drink, leaned across the bar and whispered to Puck, “If this works out, I definitely owe you one.” Then he slid off the bar seat and headed over to where the newbie was awkwardly standing against the wall.

“I haven’t seen you around before. Is this your first time here?” Kurt asked leaned against the wall beside the newbie. The newbie turned to Kurt and smiled in response, showing off a mouth that was positively obscene. At this rate, Kurt thought, Puck would be able to convince him to talk to Quinn in return for this one.

“That obvious, huh? Yeah, I just turned 18 earlier this month and had heard a lot about this place, so I figured I’d check it out.” He paused for a moment before continuing and Kurt could tell that the newbie was checking him out. “And you, um, are you new or a regular here?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘regular’ but I’ve been here a few times. Enough to know what the deal is, what most people are here for.” Kurt leaned in a bit closer and lowered his voice, forcing the newbie to lean in as well. “So are you here for what everyone else is here for?”

The other man gulped but then nodded. “Yeah, I mean you’re talking about you and me right? Cause yeah, just yeah.” The newbie started blushing in response to his own rambling and Kurt decided to put him out of his misery.

“Yes, I mean us going in a back room and having some fun. And since we’re on the same page, let’s go get started, shall we?” Kurt grabbed the newbie’s hand and started pulling him through the crowds towards the back. The other boy followed behind him but before they got to the back stopped them.

“Wait I don’t even know your name. I’m Sam.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam. “You shouldn’t use your real name Sam.” He weighed his options but then decided to just go with it. “But since you did, my name is Kurt.”

Sam smiled again and Kurt pushed down the non-sexual feelings that threatened to bubble up with the sexual ones. “Kurt. I like it. Well, lead the way, Kurt.”

Kurt turned and started heading towards the back again, suddenly with the sinking feeling that, for better or worse, tonight might not go exactly as he’d planned.

***

Kurt closed and locked the door and then walked over to stand in front of Sam, who had taken a seat on the bed. The room was small and bare, but Puck had ensured that the sheets were clean and that supplies were available and that would have to be enough.

Kurt cupped Sam’s face and ran his thumb over Sam’s lips. “You’ve never done this before, right?” Sam leaned into Kurt’s touch and spread his legs so that Kurt could stand between them.

“No, um, I’ve made out with some girls and stuff, but that’s about it.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m an excellent tutor,” Kurt said as he pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed Sam lightly at first, figuring Sam’s first gay kiss should be a nice memory. Sam started responding quickly and Kurt took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth and running his hands through Sam’s hair.

Sam was inexperienced and too eager, but he was also really really good and Kurt could feel one hell of a body under him through the layers of clothes. Sam’s hands were placed lightly on Kurt’s back and after a couple minutes they crept down to the hem of Kurt’s shirt and snuck under it to feel Kurt’s bare back. Kurt sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt and could see Sam’s eyes widen in surprise and darken in desire at the same time as Kurt’s bare chest was revealed.

Sam reached up to touch Kurt before pausing. “Can I …?”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t have to ask Sam, it’s what we’re here for.You should do what you want to do and I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong.” Sam placed his fingertips on Kurt’s collarbone and then slowly traced down Kurt’s chest to his bellybutton before returning to where he started.

Sam’s quiet reverence was unnerving Kurt, so he tapped on Sam’s chest and said simply “Your turn.” Sam started unbuttoning his shirt and, with Kurt’s help, managed to shrug it off. Kurt had been able to tell before he’d even walked over to Sam that the boy was well-built but he hot not expected _this_. Sam hardly had an ounce of fat on him. Kurt pressed his hands up against Sam’s abs and felt the heat and strength beneath them as he moved up to Sam’s chest. He tweaked Sam’s nipples and Sam bucked up against him in response. “Sensitive are we?” Kurt said slyly as he continued over Sam’s shoulders and down to his biceps.

“Kurt,” Sam half-whispered/half-moaned and Kurt took pity on him leaning back down to kiss him again and bring their bare bodies together. Sam’s hand were now running up and down Kurt’s back eagerly and Kurt could now feel Sam’s (impressive) erection through Sam’s jeans. Before long Sam started thrusting up against Kurt, eagerly looking for friction and Kurt figured he’d better move this show along.

He pulled off again and pulled Sam off the bed so that they were both standing. Kurt moved to unbuckle Sam’s belt but felt the need to make sure Sam was still ok with everything first. “You still good to go?”

“What was it you said? You should do what you want and I’ll let you know if anything’s wrong,” Sam replied with a sparkle in his eyes. Kurt shoved down Sam’s jeans in response and palmed him through his boxer, which wiped the grin off Sam’s face real quick. “Oh my god,” Sam moaned as Kurt pushed Sam’s boxers down as well and started stroking Sam’s cock lightly. He moved to cup Sam’s balls with his other hand but Sam grabbed Kurt’s arms and stilled them.

“Wait, sorry, I just need to calm down a sec or things were gonna go real quickly.” Sam’s cock was already leaking pre-cum and Sam had closed his eyes to try and pull himself back.

“No problem, that’s normal, especially for your first time.” They stayed still for a moment and then Sam reopened his eyes and suddenly they were staring at each other, practically holding hands, and Kurt found emotions he had quashed bubbling up again. “Better now?” he asked to break the silence.

“Yeah, thanks. Um, I was wondering, if I could, ifIcouldblowyou?” Sam said the last few words in a rush and it took Kurt a second to process them (and after all, it’s not every day you get that question.)

“Yeah, of course. Is that like a big fantasy for you? It’s ok if it is, I’m just curious.” Kurt asked. He didn’t know why he was asking, or why he cared, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“I don’t really know, I’ve just gotten a lot of mouth jokes over the years, you know for obvious reasons. And at first I hated it, I hated that I got called _cocksucker_ and stuff like that. But then I just curious. Really curious cause they must be saying this stuff for a reason, right? So I guess I just wanted to try it.”

Sam was scratching the back of his neck and looking downward now and, despite being buck naked and sporting a hard-on, somehow managed to still look like a kicked puppy. Kurt put a finger under Sam’s chin and forced him to look back up at him. “Hey, _cocksucker_ is not a bad thing, take from someone who is one. And if you want to do it, I say go for it.”

Sam’s eagerness returned and he kneeled down, carefully unbuckling Kurt’s belt and pulling off (with a bit of effort) Kurt’s skinny jeans. He slowly pulled down Kurt’s briefs until Kurt’s cock sprung free. Sam looked at it for a moment before taking it in one hand and tugging experimentally. It jumped in response to Sam’s ministrations and Sam had to stop looking up at him with that innocent smile or Kurt was going to fall in love and orgasm at the same time.

Sam then leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the front of it. He inched further down Kurt’s cock slowly (thankfully he had already read about the no teeth part of it) and Kurt had put a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. He hated to agree with those assholes from Sam’s past, but his mouth and those lips really were perfect for this. Even without knowing any tricks, Sam’s lips moving up and down Kurt’s shaft felt heavenly.

Kurt moved his other hand down to Sam’s hair, helping Sam to set a rhythm as he up and down on Kurt’s dick. Sam started using his tongue again and after less than a minute of all that combined, Kurt had to call Sam off. “Ok, ok, that’s more than good enough.” Sam pulled off and stood back up as Kurt fought to keep himself under control.

“From now on, cocksucker is definitely a compliment,” Kurt said.

“So it was good?”

“Very good. But I assume you’re not just here to blow someone right?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure at first, but you’ve been really great about everything and I definitely want to now.” This probably should have set off warning bells in Kurt’s head, if the flutters he felt when Sam had first said his name didn’t already, but Kurt ignored them.

“So, top or bottom?” Kurt was pretty sure Sam would end up bottoming more often than topping eventually, but he didn’t want to push him for his first time and Kurt would be happy either way.

“I don’t really know. How do I, um, pick something like that?”

“Well close your eyes,” Kurt started as he playfully started drawing figures on Sam’s chest with his finger. “And imagine two things. First imagine laying me out on this bed, spreading my legs wide and shoving your big cock into me as hard as you can. Now imagine getting on all fours and clenching the sheets in your hands as I open you up with my fingers, before I slide into you and fuck you until you’re begging to cum. Now which one do you want?”

Kurt could feel Sam start to breathe heavily as he talked and Sam’s hands were clenched at his sides. “The second one,” Sam whispered eventually.

“Good. Now get on the bed, just like I said.” Sam did and Kurt moved to grab the lube and a condom before joining Sam. Sam’s ass was pretty much as perfect as the rest of him, firm and round and Kurt couldn’t help but spend a minute feeling it in his hands (he let Sam think it was a relaxation technique). “Have you ever explored this before, like while masturbating?”

“Yeah, a few times, just with a finger.”

Kurt coated his fingers in lube and started rubbing easily across Sam’s hole. “So you know how this feels basically, we’ll just keep getting bigger.” Soon Kurt slips the first finger in and Sam seems to take it without much difficulty.

“You make it sound so easy,” Sam said in response as Kurt started moving the finger in and out. He slipped in a second finger and felt Sam tense up a bit, so he stilled his fingers and used his other hand to massage Sam’s cock and balls until he relaxed again. He started moving his fingers in again and then started moving them around looking for Sam’s prostate.

Sam bucked in response to one thrust and Kurt repeated the thrust and Sam moaned out loud and clutched at the sheets. “Maybe not easy, but worthwhile, wouldn’t you say?”

Sam managed to get out a yes in response but was rapidly becoming incoherent as Kurt kept moving his fingers in and out, adding a third finger and trying to hit that spot as often as possible. Sam’s cock was fully erect again and Sam had started pushing back against Kurt’s hand trying to get them in deeper.

“Kurt, please. Please, please, Kurt, oh my god,” Sam babbled out between thrusts and Kurt moved to roll on the condom and slicken up his cock. He pulled out his fingers, getting another moan from Sam, and moved quickly to line up his cock behind Sam’s hole.

Kurt felt the crazy need to say something before taking Sam’s virginity. “Sam you seem like a really amazing guy.” Before Sam could formulate a response, Kurt slowly but surely slid into him and Sam could only get out a grunt as he was filled to the hilt. Kurt stayed still while Sam adjusted to this new sensation. He leaned forward to press his chest against Sam’s back and covered Sam’s hands with his own.

Kurt started rocking back and forth slowly, gradually working Sam up to longer thrusts. Sam was staying still for now, but Kurt could tell he was starting to relax into it. Kurt started up a regular pace and soon Sam started pushing back against him in response.

Sam felt amazing, hot and tight and Kurt felt like he could get lost in this moment forever. He reluctantly slid back up, away from Sam’s body so he could grab onto Sam’s hips. Kurt started thrusting harder and soon Sam was grunting in response to every thrust, pushing back against him like an animal in heat. Kurt reached around and found Sam rock hard and leaking in response to Kurt’s thrusts. Kurt knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he grabbed a hold of Sam’s cock and started jerking it roughly.

“Oh god, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” Sam was practically chanting his name and soon he was cumming into Kurt’s hand and onto the sheets. Sam’s ass clenched Kurt’s cock in response and Kurt could only last a few more thrusts before his own orgasm overtook him. Once Kurt had finished, he slid out of Sam slowly and pulled off the condom, tossing it towards the trashcan as collapsed along with Sam onto the bed.

They laid there for a while until Sam rolled over to look at Kurt. “Wow, is it always like that?”

“Well I’m pretty good if I do say so myself, but yeah, sex is usually pretty awesome. That’s why everyone spends so much time trying to get it.” Kurt was feeling all kind of things he didn’t want to be feeling right now, all because Sam managed to be incredibly hot while never losing this sweet, funny nature that just made Kurt want to hold onto to him and never let him go. He knew he should just get dressed and leave and forget about Sam but he just couldn’t, he just couldn’t step away so easily this time.

“Kurt, you probably get this all the time and you’re going to laugh at me, but this was amazing and you seem like a much nicer guy than I was expecting when I came here. I just wanted to lose my virginity before college and instead I got this great night. Do you think, maybe, you’d want to meet up again? Either here or somewhere else?”

Kurt sighed. Apparently not only was he falling for Sam, but Sam was falling for him too. Just his luck. “I would usually say no, but I really like you too Sam. And I would but first you need to know that I’m leaving in a couple months, I’m moving to New York after graduation, so we can’t start anything serious.”

Kurt expected a less-than-pleased response from Sam, but instead the other boy started grinning wildly. “Umm, Kurt? I’m going to NYU in the fall.”

“Are you serious?” Sam nodded and Kurt leaned over to kiss him eagerly and soon the two of them were going at each other eagerly like they hadn’t just had sex a few minutes ago.

Sam rolled them over so that he was on top of Kurt and his grin turned predatory. “So, how long do we have this room for?”

At this rate, Kurt was going to have to get Quinn and Puck back together and then pay for their wedding, but it was worth it.


End file.
